


The Honey Kitsune

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on melle-d's mythtale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: His village is burning, an angel helps him.





	The Honey Kitsune

He's so cold, he needs to move and quickly. He crawls forward, he ignores the throbbing in his back leg. He can't walk with it twisted like that, but he needs to move.

A scream sounds behind him, it sounds a lot like his- no, keep moving. He keeps pulling himself forward, away from the sounds of a battle. He pauses to catch his breath and a searing pain starts on his shoulder. He gasps and collapses, he can't go on.

Those fucking angels and demons are destroying everything and everyone in their war. His whole village is gone now, how is that worth winning!?

He whimpers and closes his eyes. He’s only fifty and going to die. 

“You’re still alive? Interesting,” a voice says behind him. He pushes himself up, if he's going to die, it'll be fighting. He growls at the angel in front of him. Fucking Angel's are supposed to be good, not destroying villages.

“Heh, feisty one huh? Don't worry kid, I'm a pacifist. Let me just get you out of here and healed, yeah?”

Before he can do anything his soul is grabbed and he moving closer to the angel. The angel plucks a feather and whispers to it in a weird language. The angel lays it on his forehead, he falls limp. The last thing he hears is the angel.

“Heh, sleep well, kid,” the angel comments. Everything goes black.

/

When he wakes up a female voice greets him, “Oh good, you woke up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, two of these ficlets left I think. Maybe three.


End file.
